


[Vtrans] What's your name again?

by kachesscrime, whatfandom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, alternative universe, non-youtuber au
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kachesscrime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom





	[Vtrans] What's your name again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatfandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/gifts).



 

  
Khi Phil lần đầu được hỏi liệu anh có sẵn sàng hôn một người lạ không, anh nghĩ thằng nhóc đại học đó điên rồi?

"Vậy anh sẽ làm thế chứ? Anh chỉ phải hôn một cô gái -"

"Ùm, thực ra tôi là gay..." Anh cắn môi.

"Thậm chí còn tuyệt hơn!" anh chàng kia gần như ré lên vì mừng. "Đây là một dự án nghệ thuật của bọn em. Em cần phải tìm hai mươi người bất kì thuộc mọi độ tuổi và xu hướng tình dục."

"Được rồi, vậy thì tôi tham gia," Phil thở dài.

"Tuyệt vời! Xin mời theo tôi." Phil đi theo anh chàng, tên gì nhỉ, Leo à? Anh được dẫn vào một căn phòng với đủ thứ đèn chiếu và máy quay. Phil chăm chú nhìn theo khi một cậu trai khác tiến vào phòng. Mặt cậu ta đỏ bừng. Cậu trai có mái tóc nâu tạo kiểu y hệt anh với phần mái quét qua đuôi mắt, đôi mắt màu cà phê và mặc áo phông Muse (Okay có lẽ cậu trai này cũng không tệ), và quần bò bó đen. Túm quần lại, cậu trai này đẹp, và siêu nóng bỏng. Cậu ta bước đến gần anh.

"Xin chào," Phil cười ngượng, hơi khúc khích một chút.

"Chào," cậu trai đáp.

"Ừm..." Phil cười lớn, và cả cậu trai kia cũng cười theo anh.

"Dan."

"Phil," anh đáp, đỏ mặt và tiếp túc cười.

"Chúng ta sẵn sàng rồi chứ? Tôi cứ thế-" Dan nhìn vào camera, rồi nhìn Phil, "chúng ta cứ thế hôn thôi à?" "Cứ bình tĩnh mà chuẩn bị."

"Được rồi, vậy thì..." Phil nhìn chằm chằm sàn nhà, cưởi mỉm.

"Ừm..." Anh ngẩng đầu, và cả hai nhìn nhau. "Mắt cậu đep lắm." Dan cười nhẹ, khiến Phil khúc khích lần nữa.

"Cảm ơn anh, anh cũng thế." Phil mỉm cười, bước lại gần Dan. Dan cũng làm theo anh, môi cậu giãn ra thành một nụ cười lớn. Dan đặt tay mình lên cánh tay Phil, ngượng ngùng nhìn đi hướng khác.

"Wow, ngượng thật đấy." Phil cười nhẹ, lúng túng cầm lấy tay Dan, khiến đôi má của cậu trai tóc nâu ửng hồng. Dan tiến đến gần Phil hơn chút nữa. Lồng ngực cả hai áp vào nhau. Phil chạm nhẹ môi mình lên môi Dan rồi lùi lại, nửa xấu hổ, nửa lại như trêu đùa. Dan thở hắt ra, nhấn môi hai ngưởi vào nhau. Phil vòng cánh tay mình qua eo cậu, thở ra nhẹ nhàng.

Trí não Dan xoay mòng mòng khi tay cậu luồn qua tóc người kia. Hai người tách nhau ra một chút, rồi ngay sau đó lưỡi hai người gặp nhau. Bàn tay Phil chạy dọc sống lưng người đối diện, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy áo cậu. Dan kéo nhẹ tóc Phil, khiến anh kéo cậu lại sát gần mình hơn nữa. Sau vài phút – mà có vẻ ngắn ngủi như chỉ vài giây – họ tách ra.

"Tôi- mà tên em là gì ấy nhỉ?" Phil hỏi, cố gắng giấu tiếng thở có phần hổn hển. Tất cả mọi người trong phòng cười lớn khi cả hai rời nhau ra và khúc khích cười.

Khi hai người đang soạn đồ, liếc nhau một cách ngốc nghếch, và quá ngại ngùng để nói bất cứ thứ gì, Phil vớ vội một mảnh giấy, ghi số điện thoại và tên mình lên đó khi Dan không để ý. Anh cẩn thận nhét nó vào túi áo Dan, gọi khẽ, "Anh mong sẽ gặp lại em sớm, người đẹp," và rời đi.

 


End file.
